


Chasing Pavements

by walkerbait93



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship, Others - Freeform, Quest, Regina Mills - Freeform, Romance, Swan Queen - Freeform, dont really know what all to tag so more will be added later, emma swan - Freeform, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerbait93/pseuds/walkerbait93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thought alone brought an unknown feeling to rise in the blonde. The question had brought about an act of an investigation per se. She needed to know if Regina would actually care if she died. Taking one more drink and bite she laid the money down on the counter and made her way outside. </p><p>// slow burning swan queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Pavements

Tick-Tock  
Tick-Tock  
Tick-Tock

The incessant tick of the clock was enough to drive Emma over the edge. She had been sitting in the same exact position at the office for what seemed forever. With every quick glance at the door she chastised herself and resumed her daily reports. The town had been lacking trouble in a sense. The townspeople had been going about their daily routines without a care as they should, but somewhere deep inside the blonde she felt like something was going to transpire.

Maybe it was her life and the way bad things seemed to follow her that had her on the edge of her seat anticipating the next drama-filled situation to occur. Living in Storybrooke sure had its ups and downs as well as your average everyday fairy tale creatures. Another tick of the clock and she slammed her pen down in frustration. Something had to give. 

She stood up and put on her leather jacket before making her way out. Emma needed a breath of fresh air and being cooped up at work was not going to cut it. If Regina did see her and mentioned her absence at the office she could always say she was out looking for Pongo once again. 

The atmosphere outside was chilly yet peaceful. It was a reassurance to her once more that everything was fine for now and that enjoyment should be taken up. The mere thought was one she would like to entertain but she was the Savior. When did she really have time for fun anymore? It seemed the older she got the more things piled up. Here lately all she had time for was work, taking care of Henry, and making sure the civilians of this town were safe. She needed a break badly, but for now solving Storybrooke peace and tranquility was what was cut out for her. She was too caught up in her thoughts for her own good so she sought out Granny’s diner for some hot chocolate and a grilled cheese sandwich. Anything to get her mind from reeling and seeking out memories she did not need to suppress at the moment would suffice.

After ordering she sat back and let out a sigh of exasperation. What was it that had her on edge? She found herself looking at the clock hanging on the diner wall and realized an hour had passed since she left the office. Hopefully no one had called reporting anything. This was something she doubted had happened because most likely she would have gotten a call on her cell but it was worth a shot to think of. Ruby sat her items down in front of her and sauntered off waiting the next customer. That was when it hit Emma. Everything in this town was so mundane and repetitive. It seemed like the same things were happening in a cycle. One day would be okay and the next day a storm would come. After things were taken care of it would go back to being okay until the next wave hit. She found herself thinking what it would be like to experience change. 

Not change as in what had come to happen to her ever since her son sought her out and brought her to Storybrooke. Not change as in meeting Regina, finding out about the curse, and coming to realize she was the Savior and a princess. Not change as in finding out she was the long lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. No, something different that made coming home at the end of the day meaningful. 

Emma knew that making sure the people she cared about were safe even if it meant getting hurt or even worse in the process was the ultimate sacrifice. She really would lay down her life for someone without hesitation if the time asked for it. Taking a sip of her cocoa a random thought found its way in her brain and it brought a look of sheer befuddlement on her face. 

Would anyone actually lay down their life for her?

It was such a silly question to probably ask herself. She had had so many different people jump in and save her. There was her parents, Henry, Neal, Hook, and even Regina on some counts. It was not that she did not know this, but the truth of the matter was, the latter was the one that popped into her mind the most. Regina. Regina Mills. Of all the people who cared about her Emma had to wonder if Regina really did or was it all an act. Did she save her all those times out of an act of fret or was it a plenary act of corroboration to Henry that she had really changed?

This thought alone brought an unknown feeling to rise in the blonde. The question had brought about an act of an investigation per se. She needed to know if Regina would actually care if she died. Taking one more drink and bite she laid the money down on the counter and made her way outside. 

She would not come right out and ask the former Evil Queen. No, that would make everything easier and most likely have her be the laughing stock of the brunette. She needed a strategy. A strategy that required getting into trouble by her own hands. Emma Swan needed to know the answer to her question and a seeker usually finds what they are looking for if they seek hard enough. This whole ordeal could end on a bad note, but she always did have a knack for the bad things.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first swan queen story so hopefully i do their characters justice. i have been wanting to do something like this for a long time and it seemed like now was the right time. this is based on canon but loosely in a sense because i am not sticking to a certain story line plus as we all know swan queen is not canon (sadly). this is a mere quest from emma to seek out whether regina actually cares enough for her that the thought of the blonde dead would break her. it will be something entirely new for me but as a person who writes often and enjoys taking herself out of her comfort zone this will be a new challenge and i am ready to jump on board. hopefully, you are as well! xo


End file.
